


can you save my heavydirtysoul?

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Percy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: Percy Jackson was, without a doubt, a wallflower.But when Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean, two eccentric queers, are thrown into the mix, everything changes.title inspired by the only band i listened to while writing this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM NOTES :)) (ones at the end)
> 
>  
> 
> shit story shit idea shit author im a terrible human being 
> 
> i listen to so much emo music it's probably reached the point where it's unhealthy   
> twenty one pilots has become a need for me to get through the day  
> but oliver sykes and brendon urie can scream in my ear every day for the rest of my life and i'd die happy  
> and before you say brendon urie sings, not screams, you should hear how loud my music is  
> even mozart sounds like heavy metal at that volume
> 
> so please enjoy more angst because it's all im capable of writing aye 
> 
> please talk to me about music
> 
> also i explain my lack of updating in the bottom notes so please don't be mad

Being a wallflower isn't as bad as most people seem to make it out to be, from Percy's unbiased opinion.  
Well, maybe a little biased, but nobody else cares about what he says other than himself, so it's not like anyone's listening.   
Percy isn't lonely, considering the fact that during the entirety of his life, he's never had a friend and you can't miss what you've never had.  
But that aside, being a wallflower has its benefits. 

For one, when your mother dies, nobody gives you pity or tries to intrude on your life.   
And when your dad starts to take his misery out on you, nobody notices.

His dad didn't always hit him, or drink nearly as much as he does now.   
He used to be kind and funny, but Percy guesses that losing the love of your life does that to you.   
In a way, he lost both his parents that night.

The accident was two years ago, and Percy's kind of used to it now, or at least as used to beatings as you can get.   
His school life consists of mostly studying and naively hoping he can get into a decent college, and somehow pay off the massive debt he knows is coming his way. 

He's in math, wondering if he should buy ice cream after school out of pure self pity, when the door swings open.   
It's just an office assistant delivering a hall pass, and Percy doesn't think much of it until his teacher drops it on his desk. 

Two minutes later, he finds himself in the front office, hall pass tightly clutched in his hand.   
It's a call to the counsellor's office, and if there's one thing he despises, it's talking about his emotions.   
He desperately hopes it's because of a change in schedule, or something along those lines, but as far as he can remember, he's given them no reason to think something's wrong.  
The chairs are harsh and make a loud scraping noise as he sits, causing him and the blonde girl next to him to cringe. 

They're both waiting outside the office, and there's talking going on inside.   
The blonde girl looks rather embarrassed but Percy, for the life of him, can't figure out why.  
The door opens and the counsellor is leading out a couple, a brown haired man in his mid forties and an asian woman, maybe in her late thirties, with bright red highlights in her hair.   
Percy's heart begins to race and his palms get sweaty at the sight of the counsellor. 

He has bad experiences with therapists, but mostly school counsellors.  
A year ago a teacher had noticed his bruises, and he had been sent to talk to the counsellor.  
He didn't know much about it, and was so taken with the fact that someone was actually listening to him that he spilt out almost everything.  
Luckily he had held back the part about the beatings, because when child protective services showed up at his house, the social worker didn't know the half of it.

Percy shudders just thinking about the punishment he had received as the door swung shut behind the worker, his father's cold eyes turning on him.  
He'd never felt so scared in his life.

The lady seems nice enough, with creamy tan skin and straight brown hair, locks falls to her shoulders.  
Typical therapist look, form fitting knee skirt, heels and all. 

She gestures for him to come in and he and, to his great surprise, the blonde girl walk in.   
He's extremely lost but walks in anyways, dread replaced with apprehension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey I suck at uploading

When Percy was around twelve years old, he went through a depressive period.   
His father's brother had passed. Percy didn't know the man well, but watching his dad break down in tears ruined him.   
He came home to his father on the couch, sleeping or crying.  
The two of them stopped eating as much, stopped working, stopped doing anything at all.   
His father laid in his misery, Percy in his helplessness.

His mother often cried at night, struggling under the pressure of desperately trying to keep her family together and work two jobs.   
She didn't notice her son rapidly lose weight, or notice him stop smiling as much.   
He would come back from school and lay in his bed, ignoring the work slowly piling up.   
His missing assignment count racked up at an alarming pace, his grades dropping drastically. 

It got to the point where Percy's teacher's were worried, and he was called into the office.   
His parents were called too, and they had a long talk about him.   
He tuned out, staring at the window behind the principal and wondering what it would be like to be free.   
The next day, he was called in again. 

A girl was sitting there, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.   
She was a new student and he was to show her around, but Percy got the unspoken words. They wanted him to have a friend. 

He's reminded of this now, as his 17 year old self is being set up with yet another new student.   
She's blonde and looks dangerous, he would never talk to her as of his own accord. 

They're all leaving the room when she turns around and smiles stiffly, sticking out her hand.   
Percy weakly shakes it back, rather intimidated by this girl.   
"My name's Annabeth. We're assigned friends now. What joy." 

A brunette Percy hasn't noticed before whacks her across the head, and she lays her elbow on Annabeth's shoulder.   
"Ignore Annie, she's a bitch. I'm Piper, and I'm going to ask you what your name is even though I already know." 

The side of his mouth twitches as the weight on his chest eases.   
They don’t seem to be as mean as they look, and his lips stretch into a small smile as he replies back.  
“I’m Percy. Your appointed friend. You must be terrible at making friends if I’m your choice, just saying.”

They snort, and yup, he thinks he might just enjoy them while they last. 

“You guys have to suffer with me for the whole school day, by the way. We’ve got the same exact schedule,” He remarks as they leave the office, the double doors swinging close with a loud thud. 

They groan loudly and pretend to complain, but Percy isn’t paying attention. 

It’s scary how good he’s become at pretending things are okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets new guy. New guy is _hot _.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo i kinda forgot this story existed and i was looking through my old works and saw this and wow 
> 
> i last updated this in may 2018, and it's january 2019 now  
> that's bad sjsdndjdjd
> 
>  
> 
> anywaysssss thanks for all you lovelies who put up with my shit  
> love ya

_ONE MONTH LATER ___

Percy's lying on the couch, with his hands behind his head as Skins plays.  
The three of them are in Piper's huge bedroom, in Piper's equally as large mansion. 

When he first saw where she lived, he nearly had a stroke trying to connect the girl with the holes in her jeans to this massive house.  
He soon realized how uncomfortable he was in her riches, so he didn't say anything, just poked fun and dropped the topic soon after. 

Still. Having a tv, fridge, and an immense amount of video games in your room was pretty sick.

That aside, Cook had just set fire to Sid's old locker, when Percy looks over to the bed and snorts.  
Piper's hands are up Annabeth's shirt, and the blonde was starting ahead, her face a dark red. 

Piper turned and smirked at him, before doing something with her hands that made Annabeth turn and whack her girlfriend.  
The brunette gasps, before whacking her in return, and it turns into a full blown pillow fight. 

He just shakes his head, exasperated, and is about to relax back into the couch, when a pillow hits the side of his face.  
He shoots into a kneeling position, his heart thudding against his chest.  
Suddenly his father is standing over him, anger burning on his face, hand raised.

"You okay?" They've stopped moving, and now they stare at him, concern laced in their features. Annabeth's voice is quiet, when she asks again, and Percy shakes his head as if he was a wet dog, and puts a shaky hand over his chest. 

"You scared me," He whines, and Annabeth snorts, relaxing back into the bedsheets. "And here I thought something was actually wrong."

Percy just winks, anxiety still racing through his veins. "Never."

\-----

The next day at school, he's putting his textbooks away in his locker when two voices sound from right next to him.

"So Perce-"  
He yelps and jerks backwards, but the door is in the way and pain bursts in the back of his skull as it collides with the cold metal. 

"Shit!" "Percy, are you okay?" 

His friends swim into his view, and he can already feel Annabeth's long fingers probing at the back of his head. 

"Ow, let go." He ducks out of their grasp, and shakes his head out. "Anyways, what's up?"  
Annabeth frowns, pushing at another bruise on the side of his head. "Where did you get this from?" 

Percy jerks his head away again, feeling irritation push up at his chest. "I said I'm fine. What's up?"  
Piper grins at this, and leans in. "There's a new kid, and he's a 6 foot tall, muscled, chiseled, greek god looking hunk of meat. Straight girls are already drooling over him, and as a gay man, I expect you to do the same." 

Oh yeah. He was gay. 

"Piper, just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean every tall guy is hot to me. Besides, he's probably straight, so what does it matter?" He says as he closes the small lock on his locker door, and turns around as the most beautiful man he's ever seen walks down the hallway.

"Oh fuck," He gets out, and his eyes are glued to the defined biceps, the jawline that could cut him in half, and the mess of curly-ish hair on top of his head. 

Piper snickers, and elbows his side. "Told you. Percy, meet new kid."

He isn't listening, and his eyes follow him down the hell until he's out of sight, before he flops back down on the lockers. 

"Oh my _God _."__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i set this up so i would have many choices as to how i wanted this to end, and i plan on getting the next chapter out sometime this weekend. 
> 
> alsoo, comments are the best motivation, and i love hearing anything yall have to say. so if ya wanna leave one, i'd be eternally grateful. 
> 
> either way, i love you and thanks for reading =0)

**Author's Note:**

> so writing is a really important part of my life and i don't really have the confidence to post any of my original work on here, so i started off with fanfiction.   
> i kind of wanted people irl to know that i write and i guess just support me in a way?? im not really sure what i wanted, to be honest, but they don't even bother to read it.  
> i know nobody i know will read this because whenever i even bring up the topic of my stories, even as an offhand comment, they brush me off.   
> anyways, i kind of just wished someone would appreciate my writing yanno?  
> i feel like my writing is only ever noticed by my dad and he doesn't even read my stories   
> it's kind of an explanation as to why i never update my stories
> 
>  
> 
> also writer's block is a bitch which is why this chapter is like what? the? fuck? kinda? ending?  
> im sorry though i spent four days on this so pls dont say i didnt try
> 
> tumblr: florallysweet (im too lazy to upload the url but if you would like, i believe it's in my description and some of the notes in my stories)  
> Instagram: jercy.trash  
> Wattpad: emelyn517
> 
> feel free to dm me at any time because it's not like i actually have anything worthwhile to do yanno  
> i love talking to you all and it always makes me happy so like,, hmu


End file.
